Heretofore, various tray configurations have been suggested for the purpose of retaining on the tray a plurality of commercial items in displayable position. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,872,649 to Erdman W. Berg, the display panel is provided with a plurality of spaced apart ribs on its display face. The space between the ribs is just adequate for frictional retention of an article, such as a watchband, between adjacent rib pairs. This arrangement works properly when the display panel is situated horizontally but has the disadvantage that an abrupt movement of the panel or an effort to display the panel vertically tends to cause the items displayed to fall out of their respective slots between the ribs. Moreover, being quite easily removable, the display items are susceptible of theft in the absence of other more complicated display techniques.
These disadvantages are obviated by the present invention in providing a cam-type clasp to be secured over the end of the article to be displayed and which is retained on the sample tray within an opening formed at the edge of the display panel. Deliberate manipulation of the clasp is required to obtain the release of the article from the tray. Accordingly, the panel may be placed in any position without concern that the displayed articles will be shifted inadvertently as a result of either a sudden jolt or of the display angle of the tray.